Left Behind
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Lucy is the only one to go through the Wardrobe. She is alone in England while her siblings stay in Narnia for the next 13 centuries. 9 years later Lucy and her boyfriend Matthew are called to Narnia by Prince Caspian. But what has broken Lucy's faith?…-Mentions of Abuse, Sexual references, and Cursing-
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

 **Author's Note 2: WARNING: Mentions of Abuse, Sexual references, and Cursing.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Lucy is the only one to go through the Wardrobe. She is alone in England while her siblings stay in Narnia for the next 13 centuries. 9 years later Lucy and her boyfriend Matthew are called to Narnia by Prince Caspian. But what has broken Lucy's faith?…

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund and Queen Lucy ride after the white stag. Then a horn blows in the distance.

"That's my horn", Queen Susan says stopping her horse

"We must go back", King Edmund says

"I agree. But Lucy stay and hunt the stag. You will be safe here", King Peter orders his sister

"But Pet…", Queen Lucy says

"Lucy! You will stay. We will send someone for you or come back ourselves when everything is alright", King Peter orders

"Very well my King", Queen Lucy says softly

"See you soon Lucy", Queen Susan says as her and her brothers gallop off

Lucy looks around as she urges her horse on till she comes to an iron lamp post. Lucy gets off her horse the lamp post is familiar.

"Spare Oom", Lucy mutters walking through the bushes

The bushes get thicker and they change.

"They are coats", Lucy whispers

Pushing on she trips and finds herself on the floor in her childhood body. Looking at herself in shock she hadn't been this age in 15 years. Lucy turns around hoping to find her siblings. But doesn't see them or even the portal to Narnia.

"Peter! Susan! Edmund!" Lucy cries as she tries to get back to Narnia

The door to the spare room opens and Professor Kirke comes in with the cricket ball.

"Aslan please!" Lucy cries

"Lucy you can't go back through there. You have been to Narnia haven't you?" Professor Kirke asks looking softly at little Lucy

"Yes. Please Professor. How do I get back?" Lucy asks

"Come with me and tell me off your time in Narnia", Professor Kirke says gently steering Lucy out of the room

Professor Kirke sits Lucy on the couch and tells Lucy to begin her story. Lucy tells him everything and asks what will happen to Peter, Susan and Edmund.

"They are dead in this world. I am sorry Lucy but your siblings have died before you came here. That is the deep magic's doing. Only you remember your time with your siblings here", Professor Kirke replies

"How can I go back to Narnia?" Lucy asks

"It will be when you least expect it", Professor Kirke replies, "Best to keep a lookout"

Lucy walks out and too the spare room. Looking at the wooden wardrobe.

"Please Aslan let me get back. Please", Lucy says putting her hand on the wardrobe

She opens it and it was just the same.

"Peter, Susan, Edmund please come back. Please", Lucy says as tears escape her

Lucy spends the rest of her time with Professor Kirke trying to find a way to get to Narnia. They didn't succeed. Lucy sat at home on her mothers couch looking out the window. She missed her siblings. Lucy could see how upset her mother was now. Lucy was doing her best to help her mother but in the end she was only 9 years old in this world.

Helen Pevensie had lost her sons and daughter. Seeing Lucy now was a sharp reminder of her siblings when Lucy did things they would do. She was bought out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang. Lucy watches her mother go to the front door. When Lucy hears her gasp she quickly goes to the door himself. Helen Pevensie had a telegram open in front of her and she was crying.

"Mum are you ok?" Lucy asks cautiously

"No, No, No how could he be gone?" Helen says tears falling fast

Lucy picks up the letter and her heart stops the letter said her father was dead. Died in battle.

"Mum come on you have to get up", Lucy says tears falling but still willing her mother to move

"Peter, Susan, Edmund, John all gone", Helen murmurs as Lucy leads her to her bed, "There is nothing left"

"Mum you have me", Lucy says softly

"I have no one", Helen says

"Please mother…", Lucy says

"Go! Leave! Get out", Helen screams

Lucy jumped and quickly left seeing her mother so distressed was hard on her. Lucy goes to her room and picks up a photo of her family all together.

"Dad why did you have to leave? Peter, Susan, Edmund why did you stay? I need you all", Lucy says sobbing, "Aslan please help me"

Lucy cries herself to sleep dreaming of her family together as a whole. Lucy spends the next week trying to get her mother to move or talk. Lucy had gotten the mail saying her father's body would be home in a week for burial.

Lucy wakes up the next morning looking for her mother she didn't see her in the kitchen. Figuring she was still in bed Lucy makes breakfast for herself and her mother. Putting it on a tray she walks up the stairs and knocks on her mothers door.

"Mum? It is Lucy. Can I please come in?" Lucy asks softly

There was no answer. Lucy sighed but went in to see her mother lying on the bed with her eyes closed she was very pale. Lucy approaches her and touches her forehead. It was stone cold. Lucy sees how still her mother was. Dread fills Lucy.

"No. No please mummy don't leave me", Lucy begs dropping the tray and it smashes

Lucy tries to wake her mother. Lucy had called a doctor that day to come but now it was pointless.

"Please Aslan bring my mother back! ASLAN!" Lucy screams begging Aslan to bring her family back

Suddenly someone bangs the front door. Hoping it was her siblings and Aslan has answered her prayers runs down the stairs and flings the door open only to be meet with a stranger.

"Who are you?" Lucy asks

"I am Doctor Summers. Here to check on Helen Pevensie", Doctor Summers says

"Mother is dead", Lucy says bluntly

"That is not funny child", Doctor Summers says scowling

"Check for yourself. This way", Lucy says leading the doctor to her mothers room

The Doctor sees Helen Pevensie and his eyes widen when he doesn't feel a pulse. The Doctor looks at Lucy who was staring blankly at her mother obviously in shock.

"How did she die?" Lucy asks

"I would say she died of a broken heart", Doctor Summers says

Everything happened after that was fast for Lucy. People came and went from the house. Taking her mothers body away. Lucy told everyone her fathers body will be home soon and that they should be buried together. Lucy had to plan the funerals herself as her Aunt Alberta said she wanted nothing to do with it and nothing to do with Lucy. Lucy was told after the funeral she would be placed with a foster family. Since she had no other living relatives.

Lucy watched as two coffins were bought out of the hearse. Army members march ahead of the hearse to the grave site where they form up to make an avenue, between the hearse and graveside, the flag pf the United Kingdom was draped over Lucy's fathers coffin. As the casket passes through, Army members fall in behind the mourners and, at the grave site. Her mothers coffin was carried by a small group of friends.

"We are assembled here to pay a last tribute to John and Helen Pevensie. We stand here and remember their time with us. All the good times and all the bad times", the priest says

Lucy had tears falling.

"They shall grow not old…"

"As we that are left grow old…"

"Age shall not weary them…"

"Nor the years condemn…"

"At the going down of the sun…"

"We will remember them…"

Lucy listens to the Last Post being played followed by a two minute silence.

"Now I would like for Lucy Pevensie to come up. Reading a poem that she wrote", the Priest says

Lucy walks up to the front and begins to read the poem she had written for her mother and father.

Don't cry for me now I am dead,

I am now with those that are long dead,

I will ALWAYS be with you,

I am the tear in your eye,

I am the spring in your step,

I am the shine in your day,

I am the rain when it falls,

I am the wing blowing through your hair,

I am the thought that pops in to your head,

I am your heart that sings its song,

I am the flowers blooming,

I am the smell of Spring in the air,

I am the birds and I am the trees,

I am the song that lifts your spirits,

I am the whisper in your ear,

I am your sixth sense,

I am the sparkle in your eyes,

I am the star in the sky,

I am the sun shining on you,

I kiss you goodnight and make up your dreams,

I am the peace that washes over you,

I am part of your Soul that is eternal,

One day you will join us,

But until that day,

It is not goodbye, it is just see you later"

Lucy finishes crying. Many had tears in their eyes. Lucy watches as her mother and father were buried beside the empty graves of her brothers and sister. After everyone is gone Lucy approaches the grave the social worker had given her a minute to say goodbye probably. But only a minute.

"Mum, Dad I love you. I will be strong for both of you. Let Aslan guide you too his Country. Aslan please look after everyone", Lucy says placing the flowers on the grave

Lucy looks at her siblings graves only she knowing that there were no bodies under them.

"Aslan please bring them home to me", Lucy cries

Suddenly Lucy's arm was yanked hard by the social worker.

"Come on you brat. Your foster family is waiting", the social worker says

Lucy looks one last time at the graves then leaves to her foster family. They arrive an hour later. The social worker tells Lucy to pick up her suitcase and come.

"Come girl. Can't keep them waiting that is just rude", the social worker says as she knocks on the door

A man that Lucy felt was bad opens the door.

"Here is the girl", the social worker says

"Get in here girl", the man grunts

"Yes sir", Lucy says going in and was meet with a woman who had a scowl on her face

The man comes back after seeing the social worker off.

"Girl listen carefully. Here are the rules:

Call me Mr Thomas or Sir

Call my wife Mrs Thomas or Madam

Do all the chores

Make dinner for my family

Don't speak when not spoken too

No crying like a baby

No back talking

And never tell anyone what goes on in this house

"Also our son you have to wait on. Got any problem with that girl?" Mr Thomas asks

"What are the punishments?" Lucy asks

"Beatings girl. You better learn fast otherwise you will be caned", Mr Thomas says

"My name is Lucy sir", Lucy says

Mr Thomas slaps her across the face hard making Lucy fall down.

"Get up girl. That was just a taster. I can do much, much worse", Mr Thomas threatens

"Yes sir. Where do I sleep?" Lucy asks managing to get up

"In the boiler room. This way brat", Mrs Thomas says leading Lucy with her husband to the boiler room

Lucy sees it was quite small and very filthy. There was no bed or any blankets.

"Do I get a bed?" Lucy asks

"Your lucky this is what we give you", Mrs Thomas snarls

"But this is nothing", Lucy says protesting

That is when Mr Thomas unbuckles his belt and belts Lucy. Lucy doesn't cry out in pain. She thinks of the Queen she used to be. A Queen couldn't show pain. A Queen must keep a strong front. Mr Thomas stops the beating growling at Lucy's lack of screams. That were normal for him.

"Make dinner in one hour", Mr Thomas growls storming out

Lucy gets up and goes outside. Looking a tree and a pond she goes over to clean her wounds so they don't get infected.  
"Are you new here?" a voice asks

Lucy startles jumps at the voice. Wincing with her wounds. She sees a boy about her age with different wounds to her.

"I am. I am Lucy Pevensie", Lucy says

"Matthew Dixon. You have Mr Thomas as a guardian?" Matthew asks

"Yes. What about you?" Lucy asks

"This is my parents doing. Did Mr Thomas hurt you?" Matthew asks

"He belted me", Lucy admits

"I will help you clean your wounds if you do mine", Matthew offers

"Thank you I would like that", Lucy says

Matthew tears up some clothing and wets it in the pond water.

"Why are you with Mr Thomas?" Matthew asks as he cleans Lucy's wounds

"My family are all dead", Lucy says looking up at the sky

There Lucy admits it. She believed her siblings died in Narnia.

"I am sorry. Who did you lose?" Matthew asks gently

"My Father died in Battle. My Mother died of a broken heart. And my two brothers and sister all are gone", Lucy says

"I am sorry for you lose. Didn't you have any other family to go too?" Matthew asks as he finishes cleaning Lucy's wounds

"No my Aunt Alberta refused to take me and I have no other family so I am stuck here", Lucy replies

They sit in silence when Lucy cleans Matthews wounds.

"What about you? Any siblings?" Lucy asks

"I haven't any siblings. I am glad about that. They don't need to go through the hell I am going through", Matthew says

"When do you go to school?" Lucy asks

"Next week it starts. Are you coming?" Matthew asks

"I think I am. We will see if Mr Thomas will let me", Lucy says finishing cleaning the wounds

It was getting dark and Lucy realised she had stayed at the pond with Matthew longer then she though.

"I must go", Lucy says getting up

"See you later. May god be with you", Matthew says going in the direction of his house

Lucy gets back and was beaten because she was late and they had to cook themselves. Lucy crawled into her 'room'.

"Aslan please save me. Please. I beg you. Aslan please come and save me. Send my siblings please do something. Just save me. Aslan I beg of you to save me. Please", Lucy begs

Lucy falls unconscious. Still praying to the Great Golden Lion would save her or her siblings to save her…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review**

 **The poem in this chapter is a poem I wrote myself. I feel it sorted this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

 _1300 Years Later…Telmarine_

* * *

"5 more minutes", Caspian groans closing his eyes

"You won't be watching the stars tonight my Prince. Come, come we must hurry", Professor Cornelius urgently

"Professor what is going on?" Caspian asks hearing the urgency in his professor's voice

"Your Aunt has given birth to a son", Cornelius says rushing Caspian through the secret entrance, "Come quickly"

Caspian saw General Glozelle come into his room with some soldiers. Caspian was shocked when all of the soldiers shot at his bed where he once lay. Caspian ran to catch up to his professor. They reach the lower levels. Caspian grabs a soldiers armour and a sword.

"Hurry on your horse", Cornelius says draping Caspian's cloak over him.

Caspian quickly does what his professor says.

"You must take to the woods", Professor Cornelius says

"The woods?" Caspian asks nervously still remembering the stories of ghosts in the forests that his father and grandfather told him about

"They won't follow you there. It has taken me many years to find this", the Professor says pulling something out of his pocket, "Do not use it unless at your greatest need"

"Will I ever see you again?" Caspian asks worried for his Professor

"I dearly hope so my Prince. There is so much more I meant to tell you. Everything you know is about to change. Good luck my Prince", Professor Cornelius says

Suddenly there was shouts of soldiers approaching.

"Now go my Prince", the Professor says

Caspian rides off fast through the castle. Caspian urges his horse to a canter as he hears soldiers try and stop him. He heard people shouting that his Aunt had given his Uncle a son. Caspian galloped into the woods. It was so cold it was hard to breath for the Telmarine Prince. He finally made it across the Beruna River still hearing soldiers following Caspian didn't know if he would be able to loss them.

Suddenly he hit a long branch and fell off his horse. He was too tired to move, he laid down on the cold ground now knowing the soldiers will indeed catch him and probably kill him. He turned to look were he was and heard a sound looking around he saw a small hut with a light on inside. Two little people came out shocking Caspian. They both looked at the Telmarine in shock.

"He has seen us", one says

Caspian was frightened he had never seen anything like these two creatures. One came up to him with a sword and looked at Caspian too the horn on the ground. Caspian slowly inched his way to the horn. The small man stopped staring as he heard horses approaching. He looked at the other small man and said, "Take care of him"

The man rushed straight for the soldiers. The other had a dark look on his face and started to approach him planning to do what the other little man said and take care of him.

As the second little man neared Caspian lunged for the horn.

"NO!" the little man yells

Caspian was able to pick up the horn in time before he was stopped and used the last of his breath to blow into it. As soon as Caspian blow into it and made a sound the could be heard in Aslan's How and on Earth…

* * *

 _Narnia's How…_

* * *

Peter, Susan and Edmund had been in Narnia for 13 centuries not knowing what had happened to their little sister. They had tried to go back to England but they weren't able to. They hadn't seen their precious little sisters face in 13 centuries but they still remembered her. They hoped not much time had passed in England and that they would see Lucy soon.

Susan had to keep remaindering the boys that they would see Lucy soon when her horn was sounded over and over again. But Peter and Edmund where getting sick of waiting and so was Susan to tell the truth. All they wanted was their little sister back and in their arms safe and sound.

Peter knew he shouldn't have left Lucy on her own all those years ago. It had been a mistake and they had all paid dearly.

Susan just wanted to see who sister again and say sorry for not staying with her and hunting the Stag with her and going back home with Lucy. She desperately missed Lucy and hoped she was ok.

Edmund kept himself busy to distract himself from the fact his little sister wasn't with them. He busied himself with getting supplies for the How and training soldiers.

Now they all hear the sound of a horn being blown. Edmund looks up from his maps and so does Peter. Susan looks up from her sewing they were all in shock.

That was Susan's horn that had been lost 1300 years ago. It had been blown! The Prophecy was true. It had to be and they would see their sister again.

They now knew the time was coming where they were going to see Lucy but would they see the same Lucy they left behind all those years ago or a little girl or someone completely different…

* * *

 _9 Years Later…_

* * *

Lucy and Matthew had been on the streets for 7 years as they hadn't wanted to stay in their homes. In Lucy's case she really didn't want to be in her foster home after what she had been through. Lucy preferred living on the streets to that foster home where she was abused and raped a lot.

 _Flashback_

 _Lucy was 10 years old now and had been beaten since the moment she arrived in this hell hole. She was in the boiler room which was her bedroom when Mr Thomas comes in with two guys._

" _What can I do for you sir?" Lucy asks_

" _You are about to earn your keep", Mr Thomas says_

 _That was when she lost her innocence. Mr Thomas from then lent her out for sex and money. Lucy had begged to be saved but no help came only Matthew who would help bandage her wounds an comfort her each time she was raped._

 _By 11 they decided to run away and onto the streets they went not looking back at the houses they left behind. Lucy and Matthew had made there was to London and its cemetery. Lucy went to the graves of her family to vent her anger and pain._

" _How DARE you leave me! You left your little sister Peter, Susan, Edmund alone to fend for herself. Look what has happened to me! I am a bloody whore and lost my innocence too young. I swear I will never come here again and I will never believe in Narnia or Aslan again. You have all let me down and you have all left me to suffer. I hope you all suffer for everything that has happened to me! How could I have ever loved such a selfish family! Who puts their own needs above someone else's especially an innocent 10 year-old girl! Aslan I will never forgive you. How dare you abandon me here! I hate you all Peter, Susan, Edmund, Aslan. I hate you all" Lucy yells, screams and cries at the tomb stones_

 _And pounding them with her injured fists. Matthew holds her tightly promising not to leave her like everyone else had and that was the last time she has spoken of her family and the last time she said those names, last time she cried and the last time she spoke Aslan's name…_

 _Flashback End_

Now Matthew and Lucy made there was through the train station. They were pick pocketing for money to maybe buy some food for the next few days. They lived in an abandoned building a few blocks away. They away changed locations every couple of days just to make sure no police or amry officers saw them.

Lucy only trusted Matthew to touch her and to look after her they were together as boyfriend and girlfriend. As Matthew has been the one to tend her wounds and her his. Lucy wore gloves to hid her scared hands. She wore worn jeans and a top to hide the damage down to her body. She no longer believed or had faith in Aslan. She was pretty sure she would never see her siblings again. As she wasn't going back to Narnian any time soon.

She told Matthew all about Narnia in the early days of their friendship. Now she didn't speak about it. Matthew did ask questions about Narnia but Lucy wouldn't answer them after the first year of being in the first home.

"So where do you want to pick up dinner today?" Matthew asks Lucy as they weave through the crowd

"We only have enough for so much we will have to pick something cheap from the supermarkets", Lucy replies

"Ouch", Matthew says

"What?" Lucy asks

"Someone pinched me", Matthew says

"I didn't feel anything", Lucy says, "Your imagining things"

That is when wind begins to flow through the tunnel. And everything becomes blurry.

"No! I don't want to go back. You can't make me", Lucy yells I the tunnel as it turns into a cave

"Lucy where are we?" Matthew asks

Lucy trembles and walks out of the cave to see the crystal-clear water and beautiful beach.

"This is Narnia?" Matthew asks

"Yes. But I don't want to be here! Take me back now!" Lucy yells pounding her fists on the cave wall

Matthew stops her, "Shh. It will be alright. I won't let no one hurt you. We WILL get home. I promise to get you home"

"Why now? Why here?" Lucy sobs

"Don't worry we will get back. Come on lets explore", Matthew says helping her up gently

They walk out onto the beach and take off their worn shoes that they had bought at a goodwill sale.

"Where there any ruins in Narnia?" Matthew asks looking at what could have been a building on a cliff

"No. There wasn't", Lucy says

"Come on let explore", Matthew says and helps Lucy climb the cliff

Lucy finds some apples and picks them she wanted something to eat and they might not be able to find much so apples would do. So she puts them in her bag

"I wonder who lived here?" Matthew asks looking around

"I think THEY did", Lucy says picking up a chest piece

"Who had the solid gold chest set?" Matthew asks

"The boys did", Lucy says

Lucy hadn't said her siblings names in years she always avoided saying them. It coursed her too much pain to remember the good times so she locked them away in her heart and mind. Making some people call her a woman with the heart of stone.

"What is this place Luce?" Matthew asks

Lucy wouldn't answer to anything but Lucy or Luce as Lu had been what her rapists had called her. She allowed no one to call her Lu now. She wasn't an innocent little girl anymore.

Lucy looked out over the rubble remembering what this place was and who used to live here.

"Cair Paravel"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
